eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ring War Battlefield
Notes Here is a good bit of info I have been able to compile on this public quest. Quick Overview of the basics: #Be there and do damage/heal/debuff for each round or wave of the attack. You can show up slightly late, I would say no more than 30s but you do have to get some "participation" in on each round if you want something decent. #If you are active only once or twice then sit back, you get a lesser reward ... see below. #"Exquisite ___ Cache" is the rare drop, "___ Cache" (without the exquisite) is the common. #Fabled weapons and Chest piece drops ONLY come from the Difficulty 5 level, ie: the PQ CANNOT decrease in difficulty during the entire fight! #You do not have to be part of the raid, or even in a group for that matter, to get loot. #ONLY the "Humming Cache" has a chance to drop a Fabled weapon or chest piece Loot When you loot a public quest item cache, it gives you a selection of rewards using the exact same UI as a selected quest reward. You click one of the objects to select and that’s the one you get; the other two are discarded. So if you get an exquisite thrumming cache for example, then your choices include a low-end armor piece, a deity sacrifice item (that gives more favor than the armor drop would), a box with two transmutables, or a chunk of bonus AA experience. Slot of gear that drop from which PQ *Storm Gorge - Head and Feet *Ring War - Shoulders and Wrist *Either PQ can drop - Legs, Gloves, Fabled items (Chest/Weapon), Random Masters, or even Yellow/Red adornment selections! Here’s a breakdown of how baseline PQ loot is organized *Difficulty 1 (easy solo) drops a thrumming cache *Difficulty 2 (hard solo/small group) drops resonating caches *Difficulty 3 (group difficulty) drops reverberating caches *Difficulty 4 (Hard group/ small raid) drops pulsating caches *Difficulty 5 (Raid boss) drops humming caches Now, within each difficulty there’s a common and a rare version of the cache — the rare one has “Exquisite” in its name. Their rarity varies a bit but is never lower than 25%. At difficulty 1-3, only the exquisite cache contains an armor piece, while difficulties 4-5 always drop armor for everyone (but the exquisite drop is better). The overall quality of the drops and your number of choices also goes up with difficulty Participation Scoring The rewards from public quests have been a hot topic on the community forums lately, with a few players wondering if just healing or playing a support role results in a lesser chest than all out DPS. As the rumor that only good dps’ers would get the best loot swept the community, some support classes have resorted to dealing out pure dps and not healing, which doesn’t make for a very successful raid. We may yet hear from the Devs on this issue, but until then, the only information available is from the core design of public quests. Our understanding of the dynamics of public quests is that rewards are awarded to stop players from hitting the bad guys a couple of times and then going AFK, and to reward those people who participate fully. Instead of the normal loot drop system, public quests use “participation scoring” to determine what reward each player gets at the end of the encounter. The game keeps track of everything a player does during the encounter, which includes contributing to a kill, spells cast, and noncombat interactions. The players with the most activity get the best loot. It’s not competitive, either, so if everyone contributed equally, everyone gets a good individual reward. So why did you get a lesser reward, and your friend a better one? Either you could have done more, or lag could have interfered with your effectiveness, causing the system to record a lower effort, through no fault of your own. The chest drops are also random to some extent. It certainly could appear at times that someone from a support class was getting a lesser reward than a damage dealer, but in theory the game itself doesn’t differentiate between hitting things with a sword and casting heals. It just isn’t designed to give less weight to support classes than direct damage classes. So don’t be afraid to join a public quest and do what your class does best, even if that is healing or buffing and not dealing a fatal blow. You will still have an equal chance at the best chests, as long as you participated fully in the encounter. RING WAR BATTLEFIELD Difficulty 5 - How to get Narandi the Enraged encounter to spawn every time: #Show up with at least 19 players total #Don’t let any of the named dwarves die in the first wave How to Win! The spawn points for all 5 "Recruit" adds are static. The one most often ignored is on the top eastern ridge of the Ring War area. Now, in order to save all the named dwarves, you do need to bring a full raid of people, but that’s because the more powerful kromrif will spawn as ‘actors’ (i.e. they won’t be attackable by players, for safety purposes) if there aren’t enough players to reasonably engage them. Assign someone to go up top and grab aggro then drag the recruit to the rest of the raid. The other four groupings can easily be pulled to the raid from the ground floor and killed. The thing that makes this go much easier is having the "pullers". There is nothing worse than having the entire raid run around looking for that last recruit before it manages to kill the dwarves. For the most part, this raid has become mostly trivialized... it has been a long time since I have seen a "non-humming" chest on this PQ. Related Quests